


The Beast and The Fool

by heyMissyYouSoFine



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: LeFou is belle, M/M, he gets taught how to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyMissyYouSoFine/pseuds/heyMissyYouSoFine
Summary: What would happen if Gaston was taken by the beast instead of Maurice?Who would step into his place?This is the story of how LeFou finds the love he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.

5 hours, it had been 5 hours since he'd last seen Gaston and LeFou was beginning to worry. Gaston was almost like a child, in the way that he shouldn't be left alone for too long without adult supervision or under the watch of LeFou in this case.

As much as LeFou appeared to be the bumbling sidekick that cheered him on, he had the reasonably difficult job of trying to reign in some of Gaston's more outrageous and sometimes dangerous ideas.

Like the time he had to convince Gaston that breaking into the school and putting a wolf in the headmasters office might have been going a bit too far, even with the 'slight' he'd made against Gaston's intelligence, and 'yes that would probably be murder Gaston'. 

So LeFou had managed to stop what could have been a total disaster. However that didn't stop him still breaking in and letting loose a flock of some, in his opinion, highly aggressive chickens, which Gaston had humbly made LeFou chase and capture. But LeFou wasn't complaining, well not too much anyway because he would have chased down hundreds more chickens to see Gaston's face light up the way it did, and that wonderful laugh made his insides go all fluttery. In a totally manly way of course! 

But he was getting off track. LeFou looked up at the now setting sun and his anxiety was rocketing: it won't be long until it starts getting dark he thought. 

Across the cobbled street LeFou could see the Baker with his tray and like always at this time, he was getting ready to close for the night.

LeFou now needed to make a decision; wait around a while longer, or go and search for him. Currently he was stood just outside the Tavern, which would be the place Gaston will most likely end up.

If he's not hurt that is. 

And that was the big question though wasn't it because if Gaston was just being his regular self and got caught up in sleeping with some poor husbands wife or other, and LeFou was running around like a mother hen worrying himself silly over nothing, Gaston will surely mock him, and seeing how long they have known each other LeFou knows how harsh Gaston's 'Banter' can be. 

But what if he was really hurt, out there. In the wilderness. On his own. LeFou knew that Gaston was a warrior ,he'd seen some of the feats he'd accomplished, however if he was attacked by a bear or what have you, There's a very big chance of something going horribly wrong. Even the best trained people get felled by the wildlife, especially at night.

Could LeFou take that chance?

Decision made LeFou strode towards the gates where his horse was currently grazing, or more like stealing, from Maurice' s vegetable garden. With what must have been snapped reigns because he could of sworn he had tied them to the trough by the gate.

"Would you stop that" he chastises  
"your acting like I don't feed you enough". If anything he over feeds him, always sneaking him the odd apple or other sweet treat ,which he doesn't deserve with the amount of times he's tried to throw him, and the now broken reigns. He'd need to find some new ones before going anywhere. LeFou grunted in frustration why did this have to happen now, Gaston could be in a ditch somewhere right now.

Starting to panic he heads towards Maurice' s door, tripping over one of has blasted hens in his hurry. He bangs quite heavily on the wooden door, which creaks under his hand. He nearly falls flat on his face or rather into the body that now fills the doorway as it's yanked open rather forcefully, LeFou could understand why though as his knocking did sound somewhat like an angry mob or a herd of elephants.

"What on earth are you doing?" Says the harsh but ultimately warm voice of Belle. LeFou can see why Gaston may seem to be infatuated by her. She is pretty, but they have nothing in common. But what would he know, he's never really been inclined to the opposite sex.  
"Are you alright LeFou?" She says carefully after seeing the clear anxiety on his face.  
" Umm you haven't err seen Gaston anywhere have you?" He decides to ask the panic making it come out really fast "Its just he's been missing for a couple of hours and I know he likes you so maybe he's been this way and I was going to get my horse and the reign snapped and he was eating your cabbages -sorry about that-..."! 

"Woah woah woah slow down calm yourself LeFou" she interrupts stopping his panicked tirade, putting both hands on his shoulders to steady him. He calms slightly at her warm and solid presence.  
"I have seen Gaston today". She uttered which grabbed LeFou's attention."it was around mid afternoon and he was trying to convince me to marry him again" her frustration was clear and LeFou winced slightly: no matter how much he knew that Gaston was straight it still hurt him whenever he flirted. He wished Gaston would see how loyal and devoted he was to him. 

She reigned back her ire slightly when she looked back up at his face because she being the smarter out of almost everyone in the village could see the doe eyed looks he gave to Gaston. He could almost see pity in her eyes.

"I said no obviously." The small smile she gave him made him look down in shame, of course she could tell he loved Gaston.  
"However Gaston being Gaston couldn't just leave the conversation there, he then began waxing poetic about his manly hunting expeditions and that he would hunt down a huge bear to give me it's head as a wedding gift." Oh no thought LeFou now images of Gaston lying in the ditch were now covered in claw marks.

" The thought was barbaric, and I told him as such ' that he's not the kind of man I could ever consider courting, he's brutish, incorrigible and overbearing. I told him how I wanted someone sweet and kind that would bring me roses on summer nights. What I didn't tell him was how that was just a description of the Prince from the book I'm reading. I just wanted him to leave you see." Her eyes dart away from his face in embarssment when she uttered that last sentence.  
LeFou starts to think; Gaston probably wouldn't have gone after the bear after that refusal. But, LeFou wasn't a fool as much as his name protested and knew Gaston would not have given up that easily.

"I fear he may have taken that as a challenge Mme" He says defeated. He already knew what Gaston would have done after hearing that: he would have gone into the forest to find the biggest rose he could find. LeFou sighs he knew where to go now. Looking over to where his horse was grazing he is horrified to see he was no longer there. He looks from left to right and sees no sign of that devil on disguise 'Oh for God's sake' he thought 'I'm never giving him a treat again'

"You don't happen to have a spare horse do you" he says pathetically 

She laughs, But not meanheartedly  
" We only have the one I'm afraid, Philipe and I'm going to need him for tomorrow my Father is going out if town" she informs him

"Look, I'll pay you whatever you want, I'm just... I'm really worried okay I need to find Gaston, he's never been missing this long and it's nearly dark." His voice, though trying to be firm, cracks in the middle making him sound desperate, which he supposed he was.

"Okay, I may not like Gaston, but I can see you truly care for him and if you have a feeling he's in trouble I'm not going to dispute that fact. You may take Philipe, but please try to have him back by tomorrow morning" she nudges him slightly out of the doorway as she walks over to her beautiful white horse. She calms him with a stroke on the nose as she unites the reigns and leads him over to laying the leather straps in LeFou's frozen hands.

"Thank you, thank you soo much" he says in gratitude while handing her a sack of coins of of his belt. She tries to refuse the coin but he insists " please I need to thank you in some way"

"Fine." She huffs halfheartedly her hands punching in her already hitched up blue dress. " I find it entirely unnecessary but I accept it all the same." She smiles then turns to head back inside. The last whispers of light are almost gone. 

LeFou rushes to get on the horse nearly slipping off the other side in his haste. He stares forward ready to take off into the dark when he hears his name softly spoken. He turns to see belle standing in her doorway hand poised on the handle 

"He doesn't deserve you" she whispers into the nights breeze, before going inside and closing the door behind her.

The soft words were like a slap in the face to LeFou, Who didn't want to think of the implications of that sentence.  
It was Gaston who he didn't deserve, he was so confident and self assured everyone loved Gaston.

He shook himself out of his melancholy thoughts and headed out of the safe confines of the village into the dark forest ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou finds the castle.

LeFou was really regretting his decision to rush out as he did. The forest seemed so evil at night, the light of the moon was barely breaking through the branches, like it was choking out what little light that managed to find it's way down to the forest floor. LeFou could hardly see four feet in front of him. And he could swear that he heard howling between the trees. And not one made by the wind, that definitely sounded like a wolf.

LeFou wrapped what little cloth he has further around him to try and keep out the nights chill, which seemed to be getting colder by the minute. It reminded LeFou of the time he got lost in these woods when he was younger, back before the war he and Gaston had been playing hide and seek. Well if you could call it that. It was more like Gaston would make LeFou hide while he left to meet with some girls. He'd stayed in that hollowed out tree for hours waiting to be found, it was only when he started shivering and couldn't see the path he took that he began to panic. It took three more hours and a crying fit for him to be found be père Robert who happened upon him stuck in a bush. 

It was a scary and embarrassing day.

LeFou comes back to himself with a jolt as Philipe is startled by the fallen tree in the road. It looked strange, even burned In some places with a strange pattern that looked like lightning branded into the wood.

Out of the corner of his eye LeFou spots a torn piece of fabric on a branch. He kicks the horse into a trot until he can comfortably reach out and touch what now appears to be leather. Red leather. "Gaston must have come this way!" He gasps

Now hastened he takes off on a gallop into the sublime wilderness: the once clear forest is now blanketed in snow the individual flakes clumping together to make the sight a nightmare.

What could be a wonderful landscape in a painting is tainted with the truth that something wasn't right. There was magic at play here. And LeFou had heard stories of the things that lived in the forest; wolfmen who shifted with the moon, fairies that abducted children from their beds. 

All LeFou knew was that magic usually meant bad news. And this ideal was reiterated almost instantly when a wolf's howl ripped through the air changing the atmosphere from uncomfortably wary to outright terror. Philipe reared up at the sight of the pure white wolf, which almost blends into the snowy hills. Quickly getting him under control LeFou darts into the only direction available. Forward.

The reins nearly slipped out of his now sweating hands, the saddle almost vibrating with the shakes that pulsed through his body, threatening to throw him from the horse if he's not careful.

As LeFou' s gaze darts from left to right cataloguing the size and amount of wolves chasing him he let out a little whimper that got drowned out in the ensuing storm.   
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" he whispered dejectedly, because no one would hear him.

LeFou almost let out a sob when large cast iron gates came into view. 

He might survive after all.

And as if by magic the wolves stop chasing him as he entered, almost like they can't enter.   
Not taking anymore time to consider that idea, he continued on to the dilapidated towering castle. 

It looked abandoned but LeFou could swear he saw something move across the windows.

Slowly dismounting, he stared up in awe at the impressive spirals and turrets. He lead Philipe over to what appeared to be a stable. And wads surprised and over joyed at seeing Gaston's horse Cheval tied to a post. 

' Oh praise the Lord, Gaston must still be here'. 

He nearly wept in relief and rushed towards the heavy front door, which seemed to swing open as soon as his hand touched the wood. He stood gaping like a fish as the open door revealed no one on the other side. Now he was officially spooked, he needed to find Gaston and leave as quickly as possible. 

Plucking up his bravery, he needed to be strong and confident like Gaston, he took the first big step into the building.

All his breath left him in one large gasp as some unseen force seems to flow over him, it felt supernatural but also familiar like the feeling of nostalgia or something timeless. He couldn't quite describe it but the air and his surroundings just seemed stagnated like it was frozen.

LeFou looked up at the magnificent staircase when a whispering to his right caught his ear.

"Why do all the visitors seem to be men, we need a woman to break the curse" 

But when he turned all he could see was the furniture. Cautiously he tip toed over to a side table which held an ornate clock and a magnificent candelabra which strangely enough was lit. Scanning the rest of the foyer he whispered carefully.  
"Who's there?...Gaston is that you"

Silence answered him.

LeFou attempted to mentally prepare himself for going further into the castle, this was turning into a nightmare, when a shout upset the deathly quiet. 

that was Gaston's voice he'd know that beautifully manly tone anywhere.  
Shocked LeFou stands stricken for a few seconds before he burst into action: grabbing the candle he rushed off up the stairs, ready to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any one noticed but Gaston's horse was called 'Horse' in French. I just figured he'd by the kind of guy who'd do that :)


End file.
